Every Second Counts
by johnnysletter
Summary: Bre is walking home from a friends house and decides to stop at the lot, & while she's there something bad happens to her. what happens to Bre? Will she be able to cope? How will the gang react when they find out what happens? Bad Summary but I promise the fanfic will be better! Thank you to the writer 86753090227nb for fixing the errors that I make while writing.
1. prologue

Ever since the incident almost two months ago everyone has told me that I should write about what happened and how I feel after it. So I'll start by telling you who I am.

Tuesday, October 15, 1968 8: 15 P.M

My name is Bre Williams, I'm 16 years old, and was born July 2, 1952, and I am a greaser. I have lived in Tulsa, Oklahoma my whole life, and hope to be able to stay here for the rest of my life.

I have lived with the Curtis's for about five years now, because my parents were killed in a bank robbery. Since my parents and I were really close to the Curtis, and since I didn't have any other family, the state let them have custody of me. (My parents and I were really close to the Curtis', and because Mr. and Mrs. Curtis were my godparents, the state let them have custody of me) In December of 1965 Mr. and Mrs. Curtis where going on an  
>evening drive when they were going across the train tracks the car broke down. (It was their anniversary) A train was coming at the time, and they tried to climb out, but they didn't make it out in time.<p>

The cops came to the door around eleven pm that night and told us what happened.  
>We were all completely heart broken, but I think Pony took it the hardest. It took a lot of convincing for the state to let Darry get custody of all three of us, because I wasn't related to them. It took a whole lot more convincing and court meetings before he knew if he had custody of the boys and me. I'm really close to the gang, well not really a gang. More like a groups of close friends, almost like siblings.<p>

First there's the Curtis brothers. Darry he's twenty-two, he's about 6'2, and the unofficial leader. (Darry's the oldest at twenty-two, built like a brick wall, and the unofficial leader of our "gang") Next is Sodapop. He's nineteen, always happy-go-lucky, and understands everybody. Ponyboy is sixteen; he's the dreamer, my boyfriend, and he is really smart. (Ponyboy's the youngest. He's sixteen, the dreamer, and my boyfriend. Oh, and he's a genius)

I'm next, I'm sixteen, only twenty days older than Ponyboy. I used to be pretty talkative, but after what happened I became really quiet. (Say more about Bre to help build her character, and not just physical appearance. You could compare her quietness after the incident to the mood after Mr. and Mrs. Curtis's death, or even her parent's death. You could say how both of those deaths in less than five years affected her)

Steve Randle - he's been Soda's best friend since grade school. He's nineteen going on twenty, and a real smart-a**, but he can be nice when he wants to be.

Next is Casey Randle, Steve's younger sister. She's about to be sixteen, and she is in love with chocolate cake.

Two-bit Mathews is the wisecracker of the group. He's twenty-one, can turn anything into a laughing matter, and lives life to the fullest.

After Two-bit, there's his sister Amanda -Mandy for short. She's seventeen, and a joker just like her brother. She's able to befriend anyone, and will always put her family and friends first.

(If the incident brought me closer to anybody, it's Johnny Cade. You could  
>talk about the difference in Johnny before and after he got jumped, and how<br>Bre understands after going through something similar) Next is Johnny Cade;  
>he's eighteen, really shy, and he's Pony and I's best friend. Johnny is the gang's pet. He and Lizzy don't have the best home life; their dad is an abusive alcoholic, and their mom ignores them unless she's hacked off - then you can hear her screaming for miles.<p>

Lizzy Cade comes next; she's 19 years old, and she loves fights, smoking, and drinking.

Dallas "Dally" Winston is nineteen, and he's what people would call a hood. Sure he's jumped a few people, but he'll be there to help out the gang. He and his sister Sam lived in New York before moving to Tulsa after he was arrested for the first time at the age of ten. I never figured out why someone would arrest a ten year old, but I guess that question will go unanswered, because dally never talks about his past. He's like an older brother to me, and would do anything to protect Sam and I. Well, the whole gang would, but his protectiveness of Sam and I is unreal.

Sam Winston is Dallas's sister. She's only thirteen, but she's really out going, and is worse than Pony about writing and drawing. She's really close to Ponyboy, Johnny, and I.

Last but not least is Gabriella Marie Cortez. She's sixteen going on seventeen, her best friend is Two-Bit, and she runs track with Ponyboy. She likes to party, she smokes and drinks a lot, and is very easily pissed off. I guess that's why she and Dally are perfect for each other.

Now that you know who everyone is, I'll begin to tell you what happened to me.


	2. Chapter 1 Getting Ready For School

Chapter 1  
>August 20, 1968 6:30 A.M.<p>

Bre

"Bre, wake up and get ready for school" Darry said through the closed bedroom  
>door.<p>

I sat up in my bed, yawning. Darry always wakes me up earlier than Sodapop and Ponyboy because I take the longest to get ready; after I got out of bed, I walked over to my closet to pick out my outfit for today. I chose a sweater with high waisted jeans, my favorite leather jacket - given to me for my birthday from Dallas - and my Converse.

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair, then I got into the  
>shower. After I got out, I pinned my hair up so it would curl. Then I began to do my makeup, which consisted of a little lipstick - not to bright, but not to dark -, a bit of mascara, eye shadow, and eyeliner.<br>The heart necklace that Pony got me for my birthday was the finishing touch. I let  
>my hair set for a few minutes before I let it down, and the brunette waves flowed to a little past mid-back.<p>

When I walked out into the hallway Darry asked me to go wake up Soda and Pony; I knocked on the door lightly, and when I don't hear an answer I walk in. I looked towards the bed and smile - Pony was spread out on the bed, tangled in blankets, and Soda was just barely on the bed with nothing but a t-shirt and boxers.

"Wake up!" I screamed as I pounced on the bed. Pony woke up screaming, and  
>Soda fell on the floor with a loud thud and a mumbled "ow". Their faces were priceless! After they'd recovered, Pony was looked at me with a smirk on his face, and before I could react he tackled me and began tickling me. I was wiggling everywhere, trying to get away, but that was a failure.<p>

"Yo-you are go-going to mess u-up my hair!" I gasped between breaths. He  
>laughed at me struggling to get away from him, but stopped nonetheless.<p>

"Go get a shower" I said, playfully slapping him on the arm. He left to  
>hop in the shower before Soda could use up all the hot water, and I went to the kitchen.<p>

Darry was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee, a plate of breakfast sitting  
>forgotten in favor of reading the newspaper. I fixed a cup of coffee with sugar and cream, and ate the breakfast that Darry had made.<p>

We all like our eggs different; I like my eggs scrambled with syrup poured  
>over them, Ponyboy likes his eggs fried, Darry likes his in a bacon, lettuce ,and tomato sandwich, and Sodapop eats his with grape jelly, but all four of us like chocolate cake for breakfast. Mrs. Curtis never allowed it for breakfast, but with Darry it didn't take a lot of convincing<br>to let us have chocolate cake, because he loves it just as much as us.

Ponyboy came out to the kitchen fully dressed and ready for school; after  
>he fixed his breakfast he came and sat beside me, and kissed my cheek. Just<br>as Soda walked into the kitchen, everybody, except for Gabrielle, came  
>walking in. Sam stole a piece of my bacon when she thought I wasn't looking, and smiled sheepishly when I gave her a hard look. Steve was telling Soda he needed to hurry up so they could get to work on time. It was half past seven when I noticed that we needed to get ready to leave for school.<p>

Darry was hurrying us along, and we began walking to school. It's about a  
>fifteen minute walk from our house through Soc territory, which is why we<br>can't walk alone.

Ponyboy, Casey, Johnny, and I are juniors, Mandy is a senior, and Sam is a  
>freshman. Ponyboy, Casey, and I are supposed to be sophomores, but we were<br>put up a grade in junior high because of how smart we are. Johnny's supposed to be a senior, but he was held back because the teachers thought he was dumb; he isn't dumb - he was just slow at learning things, because he likes to take it slow so he can understand things better. Lizzy stayed back at the house because she graduated last year, and she was needing to catch up on sleep because she and Johnny's parents were at it again.

Once we arrive to school we split to different classes; Johnny and Casey  
>went to Spanish two, Ponyboy and I went to Advanced Math, Mandy headed to<br>Trig, and Sam went to Algebra one.


	3. Chapter 2 during and after school

Chapter 2  
>August<br>20, 1968 11:45 a.m.  
>Bre<p>

I was sitting in Mrs. Tucker's English class, waiting on the lunch bell to ring with impatient glances at the clock.

_"Hey look David it's that horsey kid's girlfriend" David said with a_  
><em>sneer, walking towards me. "Hey pretty little thing, come meet me in the<em>  
><em>back of the school after the bell rings." <em>

_"No thank you" I said as politely as I could._

_"I didn't ask if you wanted to." David grabbed my arm tight, and I'm pretty sure I would have a bruise because his grip on my arm kept getting tighter. I was thankful Mrs. Tucker walked in just in time._

_"Everyone please be seated, the class has begun" Mrs. Tucker announced from the front._

_"You got off easy this time greaser, but you better watch your back" David growled in my ear so no one else could hear. After he said that, a chill went down my spine._

When lunch came, I sat at a table with Ponyboy, Johnny, Sam, Casey, and  
>Mandy. We talked about our morning classes, and Johnny said the Socs had<br>been giving him a hard time in first and third period.

Mandy said she pulled a prank on Alicia Reynolds, last year's Homecoming Queen, which got her detention for three days, and Sam got caught smoking in the girl's bathroom when a teacher walked in. She has two weeks of detention. I thought that was ridiculous.

Casey and Ponyboy said they both passed their quizzes for Math and English, and asked me if the Socs had given me any trouble. I said I was fine, and never mentioned what David had said. Everybody would worry, because at  
>that time the tension between social classes was as bad as it's ever been.<br>Besides, David wouldn't do anything to me.

I had gym after lunch, and it was an all-girls class, but I was the only greaser girl there. We were playing volleyball, one of my favorite sports, and I was on a team with some of the nicer Soc girls, like Cherry Valance and Marcia King. The other team served first, and when the girl served I swear she was aiming for my face, because it wasn't even an inch from my face, and let me tell you it's not fun having a volleyball smack you in the face.

The last class of the day finally came, and I tried to enjoy it because Art is my favorite. My best friend, Ava, is in that class with me, and we're always in trouble because we're too loud. Mrs. Boyd was letting us work on a two person group project, and if we don't finish it in class, then we would have to do it at home. Ava and I were in the middle of our project  
>when the bell rang to end the school day, so we decided to finish it at her house.<p>

We walked out to where the rest of the gang was waiting so I could tell Pony I was going to Ava's house to work on our art project before we left, and once Ava spotted her mom's car we hurried to her house.

Around 6:30, we finished our art project, and I assured Ava I could walk home for dinner. I stopped in the living room to tell her mom goodbye before I headed home, and she offered to drive me, but I told her it wasn't more than a ten minutes' walk. Little did I know that I wouldn't make it  
>home like I'd planned.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3 The Walk Home or So I Thought

div class="round8 bubbledRight" style="max-height: 999999px; border-radius: 8px; margin-top: 5px; clear: both; padding: 6px; border: 1px solid #cdcdcd; overflow: auto; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; background-color: #e1ffa1;"Chapter 3; The walk home, or so I thoughtbr /August 20 6:55 pmbr /Brebr /br /As I was walking I passed by the lot, and saw the boys' football lying on the asphalt. I went to go pick it up, thinking I'd take it home so some kid couldn't steal it, and I guess I didn't notice the black Stingray pull up at the curb of the /br /About five Socs got out, and walked over to me. I turned around, having grabbed the ball, but once I realized I was surrounded I immediately dropped it. It was David and his friends, or what I like to call them, his "followers".br /br /David began calling me names, threatening me. I backed up, and reached to grab my switchblade, but before I could get it out David lunged at me. I fell back, cracking my head against the pavement, and was jerked forwards. I watched, breathless, as David and his cronies swirled in dizzying /br /"This is payback for what your horsey boyfriend and your friend did to Bob!" Somebody grabbed me, pushing me around until I fell back to the ground. I let my eyes close, but I could still hear them. They sounded so far away. They began kicking me, blows landing /br /Everything was fading in and out as I started to lose consciousness, butbr /not before I heard another vehicle pull up to the lot. Somebody was running towards us, and I heard David and his friends hurry away. My lids fluttered open to see who my savior was; it was Randy, the /br /Randybr /br /I was heading towards the Curtis's house to talk to Ponyboy about the next track meet, when I came upon the empty lot. David Castle's car was parked at the side of the road. He and his cronies, most of the football team, were huddled a few yards /br /I thought that was odd – they were kicking something, and it looked like abr /kid was getting jumped. I ran towards them, and when they saw me comingbr /they hurried to David's /br /There was a girl on the ground, blood staining her hair and a black eye was starting to form on her face, but it wasn't just any girl; it was Ponyboy's girlfriend, /br /I turned around to yell at the guys, but they were already piling into the car. I yelled anyway, fury burning in my /br /"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I saw him put one finger in thebr /air before I ran over to Bre, and nearly got sick at the sight. Cuts and bruises decorated her face, and she looked at me blearily before she passed out /br /I carried her to my car, and debated on taking her home or straight to the hospital. After thinking, I realized that the Curtis's might be wondering where she's at, so I decided to take her home. Little did I know how scared and worried they would be when I brought her in./div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; height: 5px;" div  
>form id="fpost" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; display: inline; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" method="post" name="fpost" novalidate="novalidate"<br>div class="table-bordered" style="max-height: 999999px; border-width: 1px 1px 1px 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-bottom-style: solid; border-top-color: #dddddd; border-right-color: #dddddd; border-bottom-color: #dddddd; border-collapse: separate; border-radius: 4px; width: 1066px;" /div  
>form 


End file.
